Listening Skills
by Aelimir
Summary: K/S. Spock has concluded that the Captain doesn't listen to him. Uhura, as the communications officer, disagrees. What is the real problem? AU set before "Into Darkness."


A/N: After all that platonic writing I've done for "Pranks" and "All Along," I am in desperate need of blowing off steam! I am like, just kiss already lol! So here is a story that came pouring out last night and this morning.

* * *

Listening Skills

Spock and Uhura sat at a table, amicably having lunch together. Uhura knew that the rest of the crew didn't understand how they could be such good friends after their recent breakup, but that was probably because most people didn't understand Spock. At least, not like she did. Under that stoic Vulcan veneer, he had to be one of the most gentle, caring people she'd ever known. It was impossible to hold a grudge against him for long. You had to either not know him at all, or be a madman like Nero, in order to accomplish that.

Something seemed to be bothering him today. She could see it building inside of him. After waiting several minutes for him to speak, she decided to approach him about it. "What's wrong, Spock?"

"The Captain does not listen to me," he stated, his voice laced with more emotion than she was accustomed to.

"What do you mean? He listens to you all the time!" Uhura protested. That was one of the things she liked about Captain Kirk. He listened to his crew, all of them, with equal respect. As a Communications officer especially, it was something she paid attention to.

"He hears what I have to say. That is very different from actually listening," Spock pointed out. "Out of the nine hundred and sixty-two things I have pointed out to him in the past two months, he has only taken five of them seriously. Anyone capable of realizing that one and one makes two would agree that ratio is of unacceptable proportions."

"Spock," said Uhura, gathering her thoughts. They had all their shifts together, so she knew that she had seen most of the "nine hundred whatever" times that Spock told his Captain something he needed to take seriously. She really didn't think he disregarded Spock's facts and advice as much as Spock seemed to believe. Something else was going on here. Something Spock, so far, had failed to acknowledge in himself. "Spock. I really think he does listen to you, not just hear you. I think what you really want is his attention, and you haven't been able to get it beyond those moments on the Bridge."

"I do not understand your meaning," said Spock.

Of course he could never make it simple. Clearly, he was in denial, as usual. She took a deep breath, and revealed to him something she'd been suspecting for a while, something that had contributed to her decision to end the romantic aspect of their relationship. "You want his attention. You don't like that he pays more attention to the pretty women on his missions than he does to you. You don't feel like he listens to you because there are things you are wordlessly trying to say to him that he doesn't acknowledge the way you want him to. You _like_ him, Spock."

"Are you suggesting that I'm romantically interested in him?"

You could always count on Spock to cut to the chase. "Yes. I think you are."

"Fascinating," said Spock neutrally, neither a rebuttal nor a confirmation.

"What are you thinking?" asked Uhura, when he didn't look like he was going to say anything more.

"While I am dubious about your final conclusion, your hypothesis has merit. I will consider the matter."

At least Spock was finally considering there might be something personal in this. Whether he would admit the full truth to himself remained to be seen.

Spock returned to the Bridge in silence, his brain whirring with the possibilities. He believed that Uhura was right; there was something he wanted from the Captain he wasn't getting, beyond their official duties. Could it really be romantic interest, or was this merely an exhibition of the human tendency to make everything about sex?

Up until now, he'd spent very little time off duty with his Captain. Kirk had invited him to spend time with him every once in a while, but every time, Spock declined, so he'd mostly given up. Usually it had been because he spent his spare time with Uhura. But, on deeper examination, Spock had to reluctantly admit, that the emotions Kirk stirred in him were, though pleasant, rather foreign, so he'd shied away from them. Uhura had never inspired those feelings in him. Could it be that he was genuinely interested in Kirk, and had never truly been interested in Uhura, though in the logical sense, he'd believed her a good match?

Perhaps the only way to find out was to extend an invitation for personal time himself. Spock waited until the end of the shift, and then timed it so that he and Kirk entered the turbolift alone. He may have been mistaken, but he thought he saw Uhura wink at him before the lift doors closed. Perhaps he'd stared at Kirk too much and made his intentions obvious to her.

Spock deftly halted the lift, which earned him a very surprised look from Kirk. "A moment, please, Captain," he said.

"Uh, of course, Spock. What's on your mind?"

"In the past, you have made numerous offers to spend personal time with you, which I have always regretfully declined. I wish to inquire as to whether those invitations are still open."

Kirk's mouth hung open slightly. Spock's eyebrows pulled together. Was it really so strange?

"Uh, well, sure. I mean, I'd be happy to spend some time with you. What did you have in mind?"

"You once mentioned chess. Would you like to meet in my quarters, or are you more comfortable in yours?"

Jim smiled at him. Spock was really serious. "Yours." He'd never been inside Spock's quarters, and he was dying of curiosity.

"Very well. Does 1800 hours work for you?"

"I'll be there." They stared at each other a beat too long, before Jim came back to himself and restarted the lift. Where had _that_ come from? Not that he was complaining.

As Spock set up the board in preparation for his Captain's arrival, he discovered that his complaints about the aforementioned listening skills had greatly diminished. It appeared that Nyota's hypothesis had indeed been proven true. Yet, what about its conclusion? He would have to observe the facets of their coming interaction closely.

The Captain arrived at precisely 1800 hours. "Captain," Spock greeted him.

"Hey Spock, we're not on duty. Call me Jim."

"Very well, Jim. Black or white?"

"I'll take white," said Jim, settling down on that side of the board, glancing around the room curiously. It was hotter than his, and decorated with some Vulcan artifacts, but otherwise, not much else was different.

Spock wordlessly slid into his seat, and the game began.

At first, they mainly chatted about the game; their past experiences, and their current strategies. Then their topics strayed to the Academy days and beforehand.

"You really had it in for me, Spock," said Jim with a smile. "I'm glad you've decided to give me a chance."

Spock stared at him oddly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" That would be so mortifying. Here he was, trying to make a good impression, with what it being so important that it went well, and he'd messed it up already?

Spock seemed to have a short internal debate, before saying in his usual deadpan manner, "Your face is in its usual appealing state, Jim. I assure you, nothing is amiss."

_Usual appealing state_? What the heck? Did Spock just say he was attractive? Spock was staring at him even more intently than usual, so Jim did his best to choose his words carefully. "Why thank you, Mr. Spock. I'll try not to let that go to my head." Jim gave him his most winning smile, trying to make light of the situation, when the look in Spock's eyes made his heart beat a little faster than usual. "Are you all right? You're acting very… different."

"I had a most illuminating discussion with Lieutenant Uhura earlier today. I have made some interesting discoveries."

Jim, no longer able to concentrate on the game, made a random move that caused Spock to quirk an eyebrow. "Oh? What have you discovered?" Jim prompted.

"At present, I have only been able to conclude that my regard for you extends beyond professional parameters, and has for some time. How far that regard extends, I have yet to fully decipher." It was certainly pleasing to have Jim's undivided attention, even if the whole experience was quite foreign to him.

"Well," said Jim, leaning back with a smile. "I'm glad to hear it." It sounded like Spock was trying to tell him they were, at least, friends. "I think I've known for a while that my regard for you 'extends beyond professional parameters' too."

"Then it appears that we are on the same page," concluded Spock.

"I don't know that we are," Jim ventured. Then he plastered a smirk on his face, puffing up with false bravado. "What's this 'your face is in its usual appealing state' business about? That's extending things pretty far, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," said Spock neutrally.

Jim stared at him, searching for the slightest clues. Well, it wasn't the rousing enthusiasm he would've preferred, but is sure didn't sound like denial, either. He smirked again, but it was hollower this time. "Is that interest I detect?"

"The mental state you describe, I have come to realize, is foreign to me, and difficult analyze. I do not have enough evidence to draw a solid conclusion."

"Well, what evidence do you need?" Jim asked, his smirk fading slowly, his heart rate picking up even more.

"As I am inexperienced in these matters, I defer to your expertise."

_What? Did Spock just give him permission to… to what?_ "Whoa, Spock. What are you saying? You want me to try kissing you or something?" Jim laughed nervously. It was all just so _sudden._ When Spock made up his mind about something, he sure made up his mind! Which, he had to admit, was a bit of a turn on.

"Would you find that repulsive?" Spock asked.

For the first time, Jim allowed himself to fully imagine the scenario of him actually getting to kiss Spock. "No. I assure you, that _your_ face is in its 'usual appealing state' too." Hey, he said it first.

"Very well. Proceed."

"_Now?_" Jim asked, a bit hysterically. When Spock had invited him to his quarters, he hadn't known what to expect, but he sure wasn't expecting _this._

"I see no logic in delaying, unless you have a better suggestion of determining the state of our relationship parameters."

"Uh, no," said Jim dumbly. He really was going to do it. He was going to kiss Spock. His head filled with a strange buzzing.

Spock stared at him expectantly, unmoving. Jim supposed that must be his way of showing nerves. Either that or he was mistaken about how far his interest went, which Jim didn't like to contemplate. Better make this good so he didn't send Spock running. He got up and circled around to Spock's side of the table, and directed him to stand up, which Spock did obediently, eyes carefully cataloging his every move. Jim swallowed. Good grief, he didn't think he'd even been this nervous before his first ever kiss! "All right. Okay." Then he placed his hands on Spock's cheeks, leaned in, and pressed his lips to his First Officer's.

Man, if someone had told him even twenty-four hours ago that he'd be kissing Spock the next day, he'd have sent them straight to Sickbay for a thorough pysch evaluation. Yet, here he was, doing it. It seemed he still had much to learn about this Vulcan.

Spock stood there passively at first, which Jim tried to not let bother him. After all, he hadn't been an active participant with Uhura, either. He could see why she hadn't minded – just the fact that Spock was letting him do this at all was rather mind blowing. Whatever happened, he doubted he'd ever forget this. Unable to resist, he curled this fingers around those touchable pointed ears.

Suddenly, Spock wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly to himself. Jim pulled back in surprise, before surrendering. "I wish for you to be closer," Spock explained unnecessarily.

Jim smiled flirtatiously. "Just how close, Mr. Spock?"

"As close as possible," admitted Spock.

"Well. I'll just have to see how I can accommodate you," Jim promised playfully.

"I believe you could accommodate me very well," stated Spock.

Jim froze at this. Was Spock implying what he thought he was implying? Spock leaned in for another kiss, interrupting further thought. Jim kissed him back until he needed to breathe. "Well," said Jim, when his brain cells started to kick in gear with what little blood they had left. "Was that, uh, enough evidence to draw a solid conclusion?"

"I believe so, Jim," assured Spock.

"So, what have you decided?" Jim asked nervously, half afraid of the answer, despite the fact that Spock was currently holding him in an unbreakable iron grip and had, after all, kissed him a second time.

"I believe I am romantically interested in you, Jim. I also do not want you to be romantically interested in anyone else."

The buzzing in Jim's head reached a fever pitch. This was just _unreal._ Was he going to wake up tomorrow and realize this was all a dream? He had to be dreaming, because Spock just didn't basically walk up to him and say, "I want to be your boyfriend."

"Is that so difficult to believe? Or does the idea of exclusivity bother you?" Spock inquired, his voice laced with a tremor or two.

"I'm good. Yeah," Jim managed.

"So we are in agreement?"

Jim struggled out of Spock's grip, unable to think clearly when Spock was so close. Spock reluctantly let him go, eyes intent on him in that single-minded way of his. "Spock, I don't know how Vulcans do it, but humans generally don't just jump into these kinds of relationships feet first."

"I am interested. You appear to be interested. I see no logic in delaying. Or are you not as interested as you appear?" Spock's eyebrows drew together, something resembling hurt flickering in his eyes.

Jim swallowed. He was used to being suave and charming his way in and out of these things. He wasn't used to there being so much emotion and attachment involved. "Yeah, yeah I'm interested, Spock." Jim paced a little. "It's just, this all happened so _fast._ Just this morning, I believed we were barely even friends. Maybe not even that."

"I apologize for giving you that impression. It is not often that I make friends or pursue anyone for a romantic relationship and did not recognize my regard toward you for what it was."

"Is that why you've seemed so snippy towards me lately?" Jim asked, halting his pacing. He'd chalked it up to Spock's breakup with Uhura, but if she was amicable with him enough to help him out with this, then that hadn't been it.

"I would not use the term, 'snippy,' however, I acknowledge that my behavior has changed and that my growing realization was the cause."

"Oh," said Jim, raking his fingers through his hair. "Well, I suppose we could give this a try."

"You will no longer 'chase after pretty females?'" Spock asked, quoting Uhura. After this experience with Jim, it appeared she had been right on all counts.

Jim laughed a little. Spock was _jealous._ Too precious. "I can't promise I won't look, Spock. But if you want me to direct all of my romantic attention towards you exclusively, I think I can work that out."

Spock felt satisfaction curling in his chest, feeling completely listened to for the first time in months. Yes, this was what he'd been trying to tell his Captain without words that up until now hadn't been acknowledged. "I am satisfied with that arrangement," Spock stated.

"I think you're a little more than _satisfied_," Jim pointed out with a huge grin, unable to resist the urge to poke him. God, he was _loving_ his permission to touch Spock however he wanted. It gave him a strange kind of thrill to pop his "don't touch me" bubble.

"I believe I have more satisfaction in his arrangement than the one I had with Lieutenant Uhura," Spock admitted.

If he weren't so overwhelmed, he'd jump Spock's bones. Still, he was pretty good at rolling with the punches. Maybe he could manage it.

"If that is all, Jim, I believe it is time for me to go."

Wait, what? "Already?"

"Jim, it is past 2300 hours. As it is, you will not have enough time for the requisite sleep. I do not wish to be the cause of further deprivation."

"A little lack of sleep every now and then doesn't hurt," Jim objected.

"We may continue this conversation tomorrow. There is no need to have it now when you could be resting."

Not wanting to argue with Spock when their understanding was so new and fragile, Jim reluctantly gave in. "All right. But we _are_ continuing this conversation, right? You're not going to wake up and decide this is all very illogical?" Now that he'd said it, it sounded more insecure than he liked. But still, this was Spock. He didn't think he could be blamed for having doubts.

"While this is not the most logical course of action I have taken, I believe it is even more illogical to deny the truth of the situation. I will not back out of our agreement."

He made it sound like some kind of business transaction, but Jim knew he was probably just uncomfortable expressing himself on this subject. "All right. Good. I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Good night, Jim."

"Good night, Spock." He slowly exited his First Officer's quarters. He still wasn't entirely convinced this all wasn't some weird, but good, dream. When he woke up tomorrow morning, he'd know for sure.

The next morning, he woke up before his alarm, hearing Spock busy in their shared bathroom, the events of last night slowly coming back to him. He'd never dared to go in the bathroom when his First Officer was in there, but, he had to know whether last night was real or not.

Jim rolled out of bed, clad only in his sleep pants. Then, with a deep breath, he entered the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was that Spock was also only in sleep pants. His fellow officer was facing the mirror above the sink, shaving. Huh. So Vulcans did grow beards. Or maybe just half-Vulcans did. "Hey, good morning, Spock."

"Good morning, Jim," Spock said pleasantly, meeting his eyes with the use of the mirror.

Huh. He'd said "Jim," something he hadn't called him before last night. That was a good sign. "So, how are you this morning?"

Spock turned around, his razor still in hand. "If you are expressing doubts as to my commitment to our agreement, as I said last night, it would be illogical for me to make it if I did not mean it."

Jim remembered it a little differently, but he wasn't going to complain. "Good," he said, a grin overtaking his face. He'd never been with such a reserved partner, but he supposed that was the most overt permission he was ever going to get. He stalked boldly up to Spock and drew him into a kiss.

When they parted, Spock said, "While I have no objections to kissing, I would prefer if we commenced after you made your daily preparations."

Jim barked out a surprised laugh. "Are you saying I have bad breath, Mr. Spock?"

Spock inclined his head, the ghost of a smile in his eyes.

"Well, I'll get to it, then, so we can 'commence' again," said Jim, crowding Spock against the sink so he could grab his toothbrush. Jim grinned like a maniac as Spock allowed it. Oh, he could _definitely_ get used to this!

After he'd finished his "daily preparations," Jim managed to get in some more kissing before Spock insisted it was time for their shift on the Bridge. As they walked there together, Jim wondered how he was going to keep a straight face and his words free from innuendo. Normally he had no problems staying professional, but with the newness of all this, it was just too tempting.

As they entered the Bridge, Uhura took one look at Jim's face and knew exactly what had happened last night. Everyone else looked a little confused.

"You are relieved," Jim said to the midnight conn officer. Connors, he thought his name was, but he wasn't sure enough to risk saying it. He was a new transfer.

"Thank you, sir." Connors or whoever he was left, and Jim took his seat, unable to resist a smirking glance towards the Science station. Spock raised an eyebrow, but his eyes betrayed him as he turned back to his console. He'd liked it. So, Spock wanted his attention? That's just what he'd be getting.

They beamed down to a planet with a mission that day, complete with pretty females. Whenever one of them got too flirty, Jim made a point of turning to his First Officer to say something, crowding close. Spock stood his ground and responded in an affable tone, a far cry from the "snippiness" of – had that been only yesterday?

Uhura, who was with them, watched them with barely contained amusement. She had been sure of what Spock felt about Jim, but she wasn't sure how seriously the Captain would return it. He wasn't known for being monogamous, at least not for very long. Still, judging by his behavior, it looked like she'd underestimated him. He was different with Spock than he'd been with his other "conquests." More serious, or something, or vulnerable. She never thought she'd use the word vulnerable to describe Jim Kirk, but something about the way he looked to Spock with slight uncertainty spoke volumes about his feelings. He'd never seemed to care enough about his relationships with his other partners to feel uncertain.

The Enterprise crew returned to the ship later that day, their mission a success. It had been the smoothest one they'd completed in a long time, if ever. Jim wondered if this monogamous thing was improving his performance rating. Since that would only encourage Spock, he sure hoped so.

He entered his cabin to change out of his dress uniform. Before he'd made it even two steps, he was stopped by the sight of Spock in his foyer. Jim gaped in surprise. This was a first.

"I believe that when engaged in romantic relationships, partners are free to enter each other's living quarters at will. Is this correct, or have I transgressed?" Spock asked, his arms clasped behind his back.

"Uh no. It's fine," Jim assured him.

"In that case, I find myself disinclined to engage in further discourse at this time."

Before Jim could ask Spock what he meant, he found himself pinned against the wall, a hot Vulcan mouth latched onto his. Oh. Well, he could deal with being greeted this way. Jim forgot why he'd originally entered his cabin, and kissed him back enthusiastically, at least as much as he could with being held in place by unyielding strength.

When Jim stopped to catch his breath, he asked, "Is this my reward for being good today?" Cause if it was, if he always got rewarded this way, he'd never look at another "pretty female" again.

"Do you always talk this much during foreplay?" Spock countered.

"Is that what this is?" Jim responded, managing not to squeak. Damn, but he never thought Spock would be this _aggressive_. It was hot. Still, after Spock saying yesterday that it was "illogical to delay" or whatever, maybe it made sense.

"Unless you object?" Spock's eyes bored into his.

"Uh, no. Hell no, carry on, Commander," Jim responded, his brain reverting to old habits due to lack of blood flow.

With that, Spock wasted no more time in having his wicked way with him. Afterward, as they lay panting in Jim's bed, tangled tightly together due to its narrowness, Jim said, "Remind me to put a commendation in Uhura's file."

"What, exactly, do you propose commending her for?" Spock inquired, curious as to how Jim would choose to word it, as he doubted that "playing matchmaker" would be acceptable to Starfleet Command.

"Raising the morale of her superior officers," Jim said. "Professionalism in the face of extenuating personal matters."

"In that case, I will add my signature to it," Spock concluded in wholehearted agreement.


End file.
